


So Sorry to Bother You at Home

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alexander gets lost in a snow storm, but luckily he stumbles across the villa of Thomas Jefferson.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	So Sorry to Bother You at Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 19 of Jamilton Month - Fantastic Creatures and I was listening to this Austrian musical about vampires and it was great, I wish I could see it live again

Alex has been wandering around aimlessly for probably hours now, and slowly it´s getting dark, the snowstorm around him only getting worse. He hasn´t been able to feel his fingers and face for some time now, and he knows that if he doesn´t find shelter soon, he won´t be able to survive the night. He starts shaking even more at that thought, the tears that are burning in his eyes almost instantly turning to ice on his face. He keeps stumbling along the path, when he sees a gigantic building a few meters from where he is. Almost instantly, Alex stops, staring at the building for a moment, not sure if it´s actually there or of his mind is playing tricks. He decides that he doesn´t care and keeps stumbling on, until he actually reaches the villa in front of him. Alex lets out a sigh when he sees the steps leading up to the front door, his frozen legs protesting as he lifts them.

Alex has almost reached the door, when he feels himself slipping on an ice plate. There is nothing he can do to prevent himself from falling back down the stairs. His heart skips a beat, but luckily the snow catches his fall, so it´s only his hands and butt that are hurting.

Alex knows that he should get up, but he is suddenly so tired, and sleep seems like such a great option. He isn´t even cold anymore and it surely won´t hurt if he closes his eyes for just a moment.

Alexander barely notices being picked up, only letting out a painful groan at being moved around, before his eyes slip close again. The next thing he is aware of, is that he is being placed on something soft and he is pretty content with just slipping off into unconsciousness again, but whoever moved him seems to have a different plan. Alex feels cold fingers stroking his face, which causes him to shiver and open his eyes with some difficulty. He is met with the most beautiful man he has ever seen and feels his heart skipping a beat at how close they are.

“I am glad you are awake, when I saw you lying there, I almost thought you were…”, the man hesitates a moment. “dead.”

Alex shudders at his low voice, hoping the other man will think that it´s from to cold, that´s still sitting deep in his bones.

“Me too.”, Alex says, though his voice isn´t much more than a whisper.

“Would you- oh, forgive my manners, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I´m Count Thomas Jefferson.”

“My name is Alexander Hamilton. I… kind of got lost in the storm.”, he explains, shifting uncomfortably. “I am sorry to bother you at home, sir.”

“Call me Thomas and I am gladly welcoming you into my home. You must be cold. Would you like to move closer to the fire?”

When Alex nods, the count helps him up and even though Alex is embarrassed that he keeps supporting him, until he is sitting in front of the fireplace, he doesn´t think he could have made it on his own. He sinks down on the carpet in front of it and stretches his hands closer to the fire. It is almost too much on his frozen skin, but he doesn´t make a move to back off.

“I let someone bring new clothes for you. I will wait outside for you to change.”, Thomas´ voice brings him back into the present.

He looks back at the bundle of clothes on the couch behind him, only now really noticing how wet his own are, sticking to his skin uncomfortably.

“Thank you, sir.”, he says quietly, looking back up at Thomas, who is standing beside him.

Thomas gives him a nod and walks out of the room. Alex can´t help staring after him, completely entranced by the other man. He stays in front of the fire a moment longer, before he reluctantly gets back up and moves to the couch. He starts removing his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. After he is naked, he picks up the clothes the count had left him, marvelling at the softness of them. They fit him almost perfectly and he can´t help running his fingers over the rich material, that´s a dark red and covered with embroidery.

He doesn´t hear Thomas coming back in, jumping in surprise, as he feels the other man touching his arm. Once again, he feels a shiver running down his spine at how cold the count´s skin is.

“Are you still cold?”, Thomas asks, who must have mistaken Alexander´s reaction.

Alex nods, glad that the other man had given him an out, and allows the count to guide him back in front of the fire place.

“I brought you food, you surely must be hungry.”, the count continues.

Alex finds himself nodding, even though he wasn´t previously aware that he was hungry, although it makes sense, for he hasn´t eaten all day. He blushes, when he hears his stomach growling, but that can also be caused by the cold. Thomas hands him the tray with some soup, bread, and a glass of what looks like wine.

“Thank you again, sir.”, Alexander says, before tentatively starting to eat.

He feels the count´s eyes on him the whole time, watching his every movement, which causes his skin to prickle. His movements are still a bit slow and sluggish, but Alex can feel the chill of the snow slowly passing under the heat of the fire. After some time of silently watching Alex, Thomas starts to tell him facts about the house and even though Alex couldn´t care less, he listens to every word the other man is saying, soaking up the information. When Alex is finished with eating, Thomas starts asking him questions about his studies, which he is all too happy to answer.

“It is late and I´m sure your walk must have left you quite tired.”, Thomas says, when the wall clock strikes midnight. “I shall show you to your sleeping quarters.”

“You´re too kind, sir.”, Alex answers.

He does feel bone tired, but at the same time he is reluctant to leave the warm fire. He thinks about suggesting to just sleep here on the sofa, but his host would probably take offense to that, so he gets up, his legs still a bit shaky. Thomas follows suit, smiling brightly at him. In the flickering light of the fire, Alex almost doesn´t notice how sharp the count´s teeth look, but when he does, it suddenly all makes sense; how cold Thomas´ skin is, how quiet he is moving, the sharp look in his eyes, and the almost colourlessness of his skin.

“You figured it out, didn´t you?”, Thomas asks quietly, his voice almost sounding sad.

“I… yes I think I did.”

Thomas nods, taking a step away from him. Alex can feel his heart racing in his chest, and from what he had read about vampires, so can Thomas.

“You are free to leave, of course, but I promise, I won´t harm you. It´s safer if you stay.”

Alex just stares at him, his mind running a million miles an hour.

“Can you turn me?”, he finally asks, his voice coming out a little breathless.

Thomas frowns, shaking his head in confusion.

“Turn you?”

Alex can´t help but let out a nervous laugh.

“I mean, you are a vampire, right? I… I was so sure I got this right. You… you aren´t?”

This time the count nods slowly.

“I am. But why would you want to be one too? Eternity is dreadful and lonely.”

Alex takes a slow and measured breath, hoping that his voice won´t betray his nervousness.

“Death is worse. Please, help me to be free.”

Thomas watches him intensely, before taking a careful step towards to him again.

“Alexander.”, he says his name almost like a prayer, and Alex can feel a shiver running down his back.

“Please, Thomas. I want this.”, he whispers.

Alex takes a step closer to Thomas, his heart fluttering nervously in his chest. The count still hesitates, before he lifts his hand, delicately stroking Alexander´s face. The younger man closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“Please.”, he breathes again.

“You don´t want that.”, Thomas says softly. “You will hate me for it.”

Alex shakes his head, forcing his eyes to open again, looking pleadingly up at Thomas.

“I won´t. I want it.”

Alex sees that Thomas is about to protests again, so he gets on his tiptoes and kisses him, pressing his hands to his cold skin. Thomas hesitantly returns the kiss, before pushing Alex away.

“Fine. But I won´t turn you now. You will stay for, let´s say a week, and if you still want me to do it and I feel comfortable with it, then I will turn you into a vampire.”

Alex gives Thomas a bright grin and leans up again, pressing their lips together. It is time to seduce a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think of it!! You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm :)


End file.
